Three Months of Living Hell
by themem0ry
Summary: Wait, so I, Lily Evans, have to raise a child with him, James Potter? You have GOT to be kidding me!
1. Chapter 1

**My first chapter to my first multichaptered story! Hope you enjoy it:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything apart from the idea.**

* * *

'So, girls, what do you think this 'project' McGonagall was going on about during dinner is?' Marlene McKinnon, one of my roommates and best friends said to us as we were getting ready in the dorm.

'I don't know, but she seemed pretty enthusiastic about it which is never a good sign!' Alice Prewett, another of my best friends and roommates replied. 'It's probably some extra credit essay or something stupid like that,' she said thoughtfully.

'Nah I reckon it's some plot for house unity or something, you know what she's like,' I joined in the conversation, pulling my shoes and socks on and then waiting for the other two to finish getting ready so we could hurry up and _move_ already.

'I guess we'll find out in a bit!' Marlene smiled, before jumping off her bed and pulling Alice and I out of the dorm. Laughing, we stepped into the common room and made our way to breakfast, all lost in thought. Alice was probably thinking about Frank, her boyfriend. Marlene would be thinking about the project or Sirius Black, the guy she'd recently been crushing on.

Before we go any further, I should explain about Black and his gang. They love to make my life hell, even though others insist they're only having fun, themselves included. Remus Lupin is alright I suppose, and is probably the most mature one of the group. Black is a womanizer and has no respect at all for girls. Peter Pettigrew is kind of the tagger on, but for some reason he's out of Hogwarts of the next month. That leaves one Marauder (yes, they call themselves the Marauders) left.

James Potter.

The bane of my existence.

James Potter lives to annoy the hell out of me. He, like Sirius, is quite a womanizer but not to the extents that Sirius is. Unlike Sirius, he has his eye on one girl who he insists. Unfortunately for me, that girl is, well, me.

Told you it was unfortunate.

By the time I'd finished this train of thoughts we'd arrived at the Great Hall and were greeted by Mary MacDonald. I mean, it wasn't really a greeting. We had sat down and she immediately said, 'Oh isn't he absolutely _gorgeous?!_' It didn't take three guesses to figure out she was talking about Remus Lupin. What is wrong with my friends?! Between Marlene crushing on Black and Mary on Remus, me and Alice are the only sane ones. Imagine if either of us liked Potter, or, Merlin forbid, Pettigrew! I think I just threw up a little in my mouth.

'Lily? Lily, are you alright?' Alice said next to me, 'You look a little, erm, pale?'

'Nah I'm fine, just thought of a slightly…scarring… mental image. I'm fine!' I replied, pushing the thought of dating Pettigrew out of my head. It wasn't that I had anything against the guy but he's always seemed a little suspicious to me, and not going to lie, he was slightly annoying with the way he acted like he was in love with the other three.

'If you say so…' Alice obviously wasn't convinced, but she dropped the topic. Marlene and Mary were in some deep discussion about how dreamy the Marauders were or something of the like. I caught flashes of the conversation, 'amazing chest,' 'gotta love Quidditch,' 'Have you _seen_ the way he looks when his hair is whipped around?! Like a God!' Sighing, I grabbed a piece of toast and lost myself in my thoughts once again. Sadly I was interrupted by a voice above me.

'So, Evans, wanna go out with me yet?' That voice could only belong to one James Potter.

'In your dreams, Potter, now if you'll excuse me, Transfiguration starts in ten minutes and I'd like to get to the classroom,' I will admit, I was slightly rude just then as I pushed past him. And as I looked back at him, I'd say I even saw some emotion cross his face. Hurt? Anger? No, I'm probably imagining it, if anything it was embarrassment at being rejected yet again. _You'd think he'd learn_ I thought with a sigh, _I wish he'd learn_.

I got to the classroom and waited outside, counted to ten and sure enough Alice, Marlene and Mary came hurtling around the corner. We did this every day, because they never seemed to notice that I'd left and I knew, after living with them for nearly seven years, that I wouldn't be able to get a word in in their conversation. I usually just left, and then a few seconds later they'd be right beside me again. It's some form of exercise for them, I suppose.

When we were all together again, we walked in and sat down in our regular spaces. It was kind of near the front, yet near the back, but not directly in the middle, if you understand? After a couple more minutes of a mixture of talking and comfortable silence, the entire class was finally present and McGonagall came in.

'Good morning class,' she began, 'If you remember, then you'll know that yesterday I told you that we have devised a project for you all. It will take approximately three months to complete, but once you have finished it will count for up to a third of your overall mark in your N.E.W.T.S. This project will mean you will have to be paired up, but your pairs will be within your houses. Any questions so far?

'

'I have one, Minnie, what is the project?' Black called from the back of class.

'I'm getting to that part, Black, and my name is Professor McGonagall, thank you very much. The project will be a family-based one. You will be raising a child in a home, from birth to 15 years of age. They will age 5 years a month and it is your responsibility to look after them in any way you feel is correct. You may ask for advice from parents, teachers, or get it from books. While you do not have to be romantically involved with the partner we have chosen for you, it would do both yourselves and the child well if you at least attempted to remain civil over the course of the three months. Any more questions before I read out the list of pairs?'

'What will we do about classes?' A random seventh year Hufflepuff called out.

'Your classes will mainly revolve around spells and potions that will help you look after the child. For example, in Potions you will be learning how to brew medicines and the like. Any more?'

There was silence.

'Very well. Once you have all been paired up, please find your partner and wait until I am able to come over and give you your house address. The town will be in one of the wings of Hogwarts that has been cleared for this purpose.' With that, she began calling out names in her Scottish accent. I zoned out slightly, but stayed tuned in just enough to hear Marlene be paired with Sirius, Mary with Remus and Alice with Frank. Hah isn't that strange, that the girls got paired up with the one they like. Just then, I heard my name being called. I looked around the class and saw that a majority of students were already paired up, and that Gryffindor house only had one male left.

Wait.

Oh no.

Please, let this be a bad dream.

'Lily Evans, you will be working with James Potter.'

* * *

**AN: So there you have it! Let me know if you liked it, please, and constructive criticism is always welcome:) **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Without further ado!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it.**

* * *

'Shit!'

'Why, Evans, you better not use that kind of language around _our_ children! Don't want them to think that it's okay to swear just because their mummy does!' Ugh that Potter, I was going to kill him!

'Shut it, right now Potter or I swear I shall curse you until you are unable to have children, _ever_,' I made sure to emphasise the 'ever' part, partially for added effect, partially because I meant it and wanted to make sure he knew that. I was pleased to see him visibly gulp as though he was nervous. One point to Lily Evans!

'Now, now Evans, no need to be so feisty! You heard what McGonagall said, we have to at least attempt to get on. For the kid's sake, if anything,' he had a point. Damn him for knowing what he was talking about! 'Besides, working with me on a practise child is good experience for later in life when we have actual kids.'

'Dream on, like I'd ever like you enough for us to have children together. I dispise you, you're nothing but an arrogant bullying toerag! So I suggest you keep your mouth shut with your ridiculous and arrogant comments if you'd even like to live to raise this child.' _There, that ought to show him, _I thought to myself, _wait, why is he laughing? You're not supposed to laugh! I just screamed at you, Potter, stop! _I finally voiced my thoughts, 'Why are you cackling to yourself now? Finally gone mad, have you?'

'Oh come on, Lilyflower, you're in love with me, just admit it already!'

'No, no, no, even in your wildest dreams I wouldn't touch you with a 10 foot wand, Potter. And _don't_ call me Lilyflower, don't even call me Lily. Only my _friends_ are allowed to call me Lily. It's Evans to you. Now once again, will you _shut_ the _hell_ up because McGonagall is on her way over,' If I thought I was annoyed before, it was nothing compared to now. I was fuming, and it was all because of _him!_ I'd rather work with a Slytherin instead of him. _Hey! Why don't I just ask McGonagall if I can change partners? After all, I am a straight-O student and Head Girl, she's sure to let me swap._

McGonagall finally arrived in front of us and I decided it was time to ask, 'Professor, I was wondering… since Potter and I aren't exactly the best of friends, would it be possible to change partners? I feel I would do much better if I was to work with someone else, even if they're not in Gryffindor, such as, hmm, Amos Diggory for example,' I plastered on my best I'm-a-responsible-Head-Girl-with-everyone's-best-i nterests-at-heart smile and hoped she'd realise sense.

She began to speak, but instead of the words that I hoped would come out of her mouth ('I'm so very sorry for pairing you with the stupid and foolish James Potter, please forgive me! To make up for my idiotic decision you can now choose your own partner, no matter the house!'), she said, 'I'm afraid that will not be possible Miss Evans. You see, everyone else is happy with their partners and the pairs were chosen based on grades and responsibility. I think the fact that you and Mr Potter are Heads are reason enough why you two were paired together. Let's not forget about what this project is about, too. The aim of it is to encourage house unity, and I thought that you of all people would understand that.' By the end of this, I was left blushing and looking at the floor. When I looked up, however, I didn't look at McGonagall but instead Potter. He had a strange look on his face that I couldn't quite place.

McGonagall continued, 'Here is a map of the 'town' you will be staying in, it is located in the far west wing. You have a three bedroom home with a kitchen, living room and bathroom, but if you would prefer you can still have meals in the Great Hall. You are expected to spend an equal amount of time with the child, but when you get to your house then you will find a folder located somewhere in one of the rooms with further details. Your road is Godric Close and the house number is 5. You will make your way over there now and will have until dinner to settle in and move any necessary things from your dorm to the house. Any questions?'

James shook his head as I said, 'No Professor, thank you.'

'Very well, Mr Potter, Miss Evans. We will see you after dinner to give you the potions. The folder will further explain what we will be doing.'

I once again said my thanks and Potter and I slowly made our way over to the west wing. It was an incredibly silent trip, and I didn't know what I preferred; his constant chatter or the silence. This wasn't even comfortable, it seemed kind of…awkward. _Maybe he's just annoyed at being paired with me, like I was with him, _I thought.

Soon, the quiet got the better of me and I began to speak. 'Why are you so quiet? Not that I'm complaining, but it's unlike you!' I tried to keep my voice light, as though it was a joke, but I'm not sure it worked that well. He either didn't hear me or chose to ignore me. I'd go with the latter option. 'Look, Potter, have I done something?'

'What you mean besides from publicly rejecting and insulting me and then trying to get McGonagall to let you go off with Diggory who, might I add, is unable to tell one end of a quill from another let alone raise a child? No, nothing at all, Evans. Don't worry your pretty, perfect little head over me,' he spoke in a way I'd never heard him speak before. It was bitter, and scary, and not at all like the Potter I know and put up with. My temper flared up.

'Well maybe if you didn't publicly ask me out every three days I wouldn't publicly reject you! As for insulting you, come on, don't say you didn't see it coming and if you didn't then you are every bit as arrogant as I thought! And the McGonagall thing, we both know you want to be here as much as you want to go out with me, which is not at all. Admit it, you only ask me out again and again to try and get a rise out of me. You do it because I'm the only girl over 15 who has ever said no to you and you can't handle your ego being bruised so much. Yeah, I asked to change partners and this is the exact reason! Who are you to talk about Diggory like that when you can't walk down a corridor without hexing third year Slytherins?!' By now we've stopped walking and are just standing there yelling at each other. Potter had tried to interrupt me several times but I wouldn't let him and instead carried on talking. 'You're nothing but a bully, a spoiled little boy whose parents are forever giving him everything he ever wanted!' As soon as I said the words, I wanted to take them back. Potter just gave me one last look, which I could tell was pain, and coldly spoke.

'I'm going for a walk, I'll meet you there later.'

'Wait! How will you get there without the map?' It was a stupid question, I know that now.

'Give me it,' at his request I handed it over. He duplicated it, handed one of them back and then strode off in the opposite direction. 'There. See you in an hour, _princess_.'

I began walking again and thought back to that conversation. Was it a conversation? Not really. It was more like an argument, I suppose. But whatever it was, one thing was for sure: it stung. I'm not going to lie, it really hurt. It was like he had gone from one extreme (being all 'in love' with me) to another, and absolutely hating my guts. And what was with the perfect princess thing?! I've never said I was anywhere near perfect, so where would he get that from? Ugh, boys.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by arriving at what I assumed to be the 'town'. It was beautiful. There were a small amount of houses, but they were evenly spread out with a large garden between each one. I found a sign that led off in five different directions. They were each named after the house founders in some way. I located the one that said 'Godric Close' and started my walk down it. There were five houses up it, one for each of the pairs and then a spare, which I guessed would have been Pettigrew's if he was here.

I found number five, took a deep breath for some unknown reason, and went to turn the door handle. While it felt wrong to be going in without Potter, I was glad to have the chance to go in and explore without him making snide and ridiculous remarks that he'd be sure to do if he was here. _At least this way he can't ruin this for me_.

I looked around the house. It was a generous one, not too big, not too small, with just the right amount of bedrooms. There would be one for me, one for Potter, and another for the baby. _It's a good thing they're not making the parents share rooms, otherwise I'd flat-out refuse to do this project. _After checking out the living room, I went into the kitchen and found a folder. _Huh, so this must be the folder McGonagall was talking about_, I thought. I began to read through it and it basically only explained further what the Professor had briefly explained in the class. We (meaning me and Potter) were to try to get along for the child's sake because if the child sensed that its parents would possibly create world war three then it would put the relationship we had with each other on the line, resulting in a fail. We would do our shopping in the supermarket that was down one of the other roads, and had been given a pretty reasonable amount of money to do so. Obviously where the child wasn't a student it was not allowed to eat in the Great Hall and so that left us responsible with giving it food. I was torn between that-shouldn't-be-too-hard and oh-my-Merlin-they-want-me-to-care-for-a-living-thi ng. Can you blame me? I am the girl who (accidently) killed her goldfish Bristles three days after getting it by taking it out of the fishbowl because, 'I thought it would get wrinkly like I did when I was in the bath for too long.' I was four okay, don't hate me.

Sorry Bristles.

Sighing, I promised myself that this child would not end up like Bristles (i.e.: dead), and that I would be a good mother, and that I would even try to act civil with Potter. It was three months, how hard could it be?

Just then I heard the door slam, what sounded like a collision between a person and a piece of furniture, followed by a load of swearing from one Mr James Potter.

That question I asked before? Yeah, don't answer that.

* * *

**SO whaddya think? Let me know in the reviews, because like every writer, I love to see them. Thank you to the two Guest reviewers! And also to Bellie149, Julia_Is_An_Angel, Kira_ Shae and lilylouise95 for following this story. Thanks especially to lilylouise95 for being my first follow (like omg I got so excited when I saw the emails). **

**Thanks again x**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I was asked about how a town appeared in hogwarts. I was thinking something along the lines of there has to be a relatively big space that wasn't in use, that could hold the town. The houses would look small from the outside but have a kind of undetectable extention charm on the inside. I wanted to have them ****_inside_**** the building rather than on the grounds, even though it probably makes more sense for them to be outside. I hope that cleared up any confusion! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own it**

* * *

'In order for your child to 'appear', in a sense, both the female and the male have to take a potion that will take certain traits and characteristic samples from them. This is essentially how the child receives it's features and personality. For example, if the male has blonde hair and the female has blue eyes, then it is highly likely that the child will have blonde hair and blue eyes. Please be careful to take only the amount of potion as directed, because otherwise some side effects could occur. While none of the side effects are known to have the power to harm you or the child, it is widely recommended you do not risk it.' That was a professional, Professor Dankle. He was here to explain what we would be doing for those who were too lazy to read the folder, and recap it for those of us who bothered yet were slightly confused.

Yes, it was that time. It was after dinner, and we were waiting to receive the potion that would give us a child. I was glad to hear there was none of… well, you know what I mean, involved in this. If there was, I would absolutely, flat out refuse to do it, grades or no grades. I just…no.

'Please line up in your pairs in front of the desk and you will receive two vials of potion. The male must drink the pink, and the female the blue. Please bear in mind that it is not unheard of for one couple to have multiple children even though while using the potion it is not common. However, this usually only happens when the potion feels as though the parents need extra, how to explain it, an extra push at responsibility. This is most likely to happen to a pair who are not exactly _civilised _towards each other. You see, the potion is sort of like Hogwarts' sorting hat, in which it can sense your feelings, namely your feelings towards your partner. You need not worry about it though because we have brewed the potion in a way that such problems can be avoided for the students.' Professor Dankle wasn't exactly the best at explanations, but I got the gist of it. I didn't worry about it though because, like he said, the potioneers made it so that it would be practically impossible for us pupils to have twins.

Potter and I lined up together, but carried on ignoring each other. Ever since our little fight in the corridor this afternoon he has shown nothing but hostility towards me, and after the things he said, I was only too happy to mirror his actions. We hadn't so much as said a word to each other since, and I couldn't decide whether I liked it or not. It wasn't that I wanted him constantly asking me out all the time, but I didn't exactly want him to pretend I didn't even exist either! All my resolutions on being remotely civil to Potter disappeared the moment he walked into the house and plucked the folder out of my hands before going off to explore the rest of the house. I wouldn't have cared if he just _asked_ for the book, but to snatch?! I wouldn't expect anything less of such a spoilt little rich kid.

When it was our turn to collect our potions, we remained a stony silence, only breaking it to mutter a quick 'thanks' to Dankle. We went back over to the desks and stood there, doing nothing but stare at each other. I don't know what possessed me to look him in the eye, but now that I had I had found it practically impossible to look away. It was like he had me hypnotised, and though I was fighting to get out I just couldn't. Neither of us wanted to be the one to break the spell, not really.

'We-we should drink these,' oh, so I guess maybe Potter _did_ want to break it after all.

'Yeah we probably should,' I murmured, blushing to the roots of my hair. I didn't even know why I was blushing; all we did was keep eye contact, for Merlin's sake! 'Wait! Why have you got the blue vial?'

He looked down at the vial in his hand, and then back at me as if I was stupid, 'Because Dankle said guys to the blue and birds to the pink?'

'No, he said guys get the pink one!'

'Are you an idiot, Evans? Blue is classed as a more masculine colour when it comes to babies, which makes sense for it to be blue for the men,' why was he talking to me as though I was dumb?

'I distinctly remember Dankle saying that boys have to drink the pink.' I was beginning to get ever-so-slightly annoyed by now.

'Oh shut up, we both know I'm right. You're only arguing with me because you don't want to be wrong! Just accept it Evans, I'm right and the teacher's pet that you are doesn't want to admit she got it wrong!' and with that, the idiot went and drank the blue potion._ Dear Merlin, this won't be pretty._

I was prevented from responding because Dankle's voice rang through the classroom, 'Okay everyone, if you have taken your potion then please return to the houses you are staying in. Your child will be in the cot that appeared in one of the rooms when you drank the potions.

Thank you very much, and please enjoy the next three months!' I realised I was still holding the pink vial in my hand, but I drank it anyway. I knew I was right about the males having to drink the pink one but seeing as Potter had already drank the stupid blue potion there was not much I could do. Sighing, I swallowed it in one gulp.

Potter had already began walking off, but because of the whole year group leaving at the same time it was fairly easy to catch up. I didn't particularly _want_ to walk with him but since Alice was off snogging Frank somewhere, Mary and Remus were in an educated talk about something-or-other and I didn't even want to _imagine_ where Marlene and Sirius were, I didn't really have a choice. I could always walk on my own, but that wouldn't really work since we were headed to the same place. Anyway, what's the worst either of us could do? We were both playing the silent card, so it's not like a fight could break out.

But come to think of it, when Potter and I are in the same room, anything's possible. Let's not think about that, though.

* * *

**Not that happy with this chapter, but I wanted to get something up. It would've been up last night, but I accidently deleted it all and had to re-write it:(**

**Thanks to all the favouriters and followers! And a special thanks to the reviewers, Bellie149, Radiogirl12 and apoorvam77:)**

**Look out for a new chapter in a few hours, it's already written up hehehe. REVIEWS ARE LIKE ICE CREAM, AND I SHALL BAKE COOKIES FOR WHOEVER REVIEWS okaaay xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**SEE I TOLD YOU I'D GET ANOTHER UP TODAY! :D**

**Disclaimer: Don't make me say it again...I don't own it**

* * *

When it comes to Potter, I have a habit of being right. It doesn't matter whether I'm telling him he shouldn't be picking of defenceless second years, even if they are Slytherins, or insisting Dankle told the male's to drink the pink potion.

Needless to say, it turned out I was right about the potion.

You can imagine the shock we got when we finally arrived back at the house (in silence, of course), and went up to check the bedrooms to try and find the baby.

Well, we _did_ find the baby.

Actually, we found two.

I don't know whether it was because we drank the wrong potions or because the potion sensed our futile attempts to be civil, but either way, we seemed to have two babies. Don't get me wrong, they were healthy, with ten fingers and ten toes, but _why_ did we have to be the ones to get two children?

We were both quite shocked, to say the least. From what I can remember, we stood there with our mouths gaping open like fish. We stayed there for a fair few minutes before Potter finally spoke.

'Do-do you think we should tell Dumbledore? Or McGonagall? Or at least Dankle?' His voice was slightly shaky. Was the mighty James Potter, dare I say it, _nervous?_

'Yeah, I think we should let McGonagall know. There's not much she can do but at least she might understand why this happened,' I told him. 'Probably should leave as soon as possible, it's eight o clock already.'

'We're the Heads, Evans, the ten o clock curfew doesn't apply to us, remember?'

'Even so, I doubt McGonagall would appreciate us knocking on her door in the middle of the night. Not to mention the fact we will probably be up a lot tonight with the babies.'

'Do we have a fireplace?' I can't believe him. We had _two babies_ on our hands and he wanted to know whether or not we had a _fireplace_? He must've seen my are-you-kidding-me face because he quickly added, 'We can floo her, it'll be quicker and then we won't have to leave the kids.' Huh. Potter has a brain. Who've thought it?

'I think there's one down in the living room, what about the fact we have no floo powder?' It wasn't that I was _trying _to poke holes in his plan, I was just being practical! Not that I'd have minded if he forgot to put powder into the flaming fire before sticking his head in, resulting in his entire head being turned to ashes.

Actually scrap that, I would've minded. But only because that would have resulted in a lot of paperwork and perhaps even people suspecting me of murder. And that wouldn't look good on my job application.

'I'm a wizard, I can easily transfigure something, you dolt,' he spoke again in that patronizing voice. I felt my temper flare up.

'Well I'm _sorry_ if I'm looking on the practical side of things and thinking more about the fact we have an extra child on our hands and neither of us have _any_ experience whatsoever about looking after children! I'm _sorry _about the fact that I am just a stupid, little mudblood who sometimes forgets about her magical powers when there are _occasionally_ more pressing matters at hand! Especially since I'm an idiotic mudblood who is completely flunking Transfiguration and forgot about the fact that James Potter the brilliant is so absolutely perfect at _everything_ he does and could _easily_ transfigure something just to speak to a teacher about something that could have been _avoided_ if said Potter had just _listened_ to said stupid mudblood and drank the right merlin-damned potion!' I was breathing heavily. I have no idea _what _possessed me to say all of that, especially since only a small portion of it had absolutely anything to do with the problem we were facing.

'Don't call yourself that ever again,' Potter said, before turning away, 'We should call her now. Come on.' His voice was calm, but not a soft calm. It was in a cold tone, one that was slightly frightening. Emotionlessness is not a voice that suits Potter.

I simply said okay and we turned and walked downstairs and into the living room. Potter transfigured a spare bit of parchment into floo powder and we called McGonagall's name into the fire. In an instant, she arrived.

'Potter? Evans? What on earth are you calling about at this time?'

After a few seconds of silence it became evident Potter wasn't going to speak just yet, so I began. 'Well, we have a slight problem…with the project.' It felt kind of rude to refer to a living thing as a project, but I had no time to fret over that now.

'Problem, Miss Evans? What could possibly go wrong?'

This time Potter decided to talk, 'A problem like we have two children instead of the one we're meant to have,' it came out in a rush, and there was no doubt about the fact that he was slightly nervous about what was to come next.

'You-you have _two? _But how? There's only one way you could have two, since the potioneers closed the usual risk of unfriendliness between the parents!' She seemed baffled, for lack of a better term. 'Step aside; I need to see this for myself.'

We moved aside, and McGonagall stepped into the room. We led her up to the room where the kids were fast asleep, and I could swear I saw a hint of a motherly smile as she gazed at them. If it was there, though, it was gone as quickly as it had come.

'As I said, there is only one way for twins to have appeared, and this would not have happened if you had only followed through with the instructions. Can either of you guess what this is a result of?' Her voice was strict, yet not unkind, which was odd.

'We, erm, we drank the wrong potions,' I stuttered out, looking at the floor. It was a very nice floor. It was a brown colour, but not a disgusting brown. What would make this floor even better would be if it swallowed me up, right now. Please.

'And whose, may I ask, idea was that, Miss Evans?'

James was opening his mouth to confess but something inside me wouldn't let him. I don't know what it was, but for some reason I found myself saying, 'It was the both of us. We thought that because pink is usually associated with girls and blue with boys, that I had to drink the pink and James had to take the blue. We assumed we were right, but now I see that we weren't.' I looked up from the floor but instead of looking at McGonagall like I probably should've, I looked at James. He was watching me with an expression on his face that looked a look like gratefulness. I smiled, very slightly, at him and when he smiled back, I knew that this was the end of our silence.

For now, at least.

I felt McGonagall's eyes on me, so when I turned to her I held her gaze. I'm not quite sure whether or not she believed me, but she didn't ask any further questions. In fact, she turned and began to walk away, back to the fireplace.

James must've been thinking along the same lines as me because he went, 'Hey! What are you going to do about the extra?' McGonagall turned back to us with a look of something like sympathy.

'You'll have to look after the both of them. I'm sorry, but there's nothing I could possibly do.' No. No, no, no, no, no.

'But Professor, there's got to be _something_ you could do! Or Dumbledore! Or even Dankle! You can't leave us here with two kids when we can barely look after ourselves!' It was good to know Potter agreed with me.

'Mr Potter, this would not be the case if it wasn't for your idiocy. You will now have to look after both children and learn from your mistakes. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some first year homework assignments to grade. Good night.'

And with that, McGonagall turned and walked into the fire. Her departure left Potter and I standing there in an awkward silence. Then, Potter finally decided to be the first to speak.

'So…thanks for blaming it on both of us. The potion, I mean. You could've just said it was me, but you didn't?' Was-was James Potter _babbling?_ Ha! I made him nervous!

'I wasn't going to let you take the whole blame, was I? I know we're not exactly friends, but it was partially my fault too, James. I should've tried harder to stop you, or something. We're both responsible.'

'Yeah, I guess…anyway I'm going to go find the guys, night Evans. And…thanks.'

'It's fine,' I called after him. It was only when he left me alone that I realised something.

I had called him James.

* * *

**Not really a cliffhanger but I wanted to end it here. I need some names for the kids, so send me some in the reviews and I might use yours! **

**Thanks to the reviewers Rachael With An A, Apoorvam77, and Halopez18. Thanks also to the ones who faved/followed this story. I reply to all reviews:) x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it's been so long, I'll explain down there vv Not one of my favourites, but i'm ill and upset hahah.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

* * *

It was only about an hour after James had left that I realised we didn't even know the genders of the babies. I didn't want to disturb them now by going into the nursery and turning on the light, but I couldn't believe we had been so stupid as to not even check. I mean, there were obviously more pressing matters at the time but what parent forgets to check their kid's doodah?! I made a mental note to check at the first opportunity. I knew enough about kids to know that they like to shit themselves every couple of hours, but that was about it.

Just then, as if on cue, I heard a cry from upstairs. Sighing, I got up from my seat on the sofa that I had dropped onto shortly after Potter left and made my way upstairs. After putting on the lamp that was set by the door (it was light enough to allow me to see where I was going, but not so bright it would wake up the other sleeping twin.

It was obvious enough what was wrong with the awake baby when you got close enough, the stench was horrendous. I knew what I had to do, and while I didn't want to do it I also knew that putting it off would be even worse. I grabbed a couple of nappies that were on top of the chest of drawers in the corner of the room, and took the baby over to the changing table. I felt a twinge of excitement at getting to find out what the baby was. Hey, even if I didn't _technically _give birth to it, I'm still a mother! It's natural, or something like that.

I did the dirty and changed the nappy, and almost fainted when I saw it was a girl. I'd always wanted a baby girl to raise, and now I finally got one, even if it was only for three months. Now that I had satisfied my curiosity ever so slightly (after all, there was still the other baby), I felt another bubble of excitement pop up. Names!

I could do nothing but stare at her as I fed her from her bottle; she was gorgeous. She had Potter's eyes and a tuft of my red hair, and it really suited her. I had dozens of names spinning around my head but I knew it would be unfair to name her without Potter's consent. That didn't stop my brain coming up with multiple names, though.

Soon enough, the baby was asleep. I quietly made my way back downstairs, glancing at the clock on my way. It was only about 10pm so I decided to quietly curl up and read. We had been given no homework today thanks to the whole project, so why not? I must've only been reading for about 10 minutes before I heard the door, and James came in. I smiled at him.

'You have a daughter!' I said. The expression on his face was priceless, and he broke into a huge grin.

'Are you serious?'

'Yep. My hair and your eyes.'

'And the other one?'

'I don't know yet, it's still asleep.' It felt sort of bad to be calling the kid an 'it' but at the moment we had no clue what the gender was so it was gonna have to stick, for the meantime at least.

'Okay, well we'll wait until we've had a good look at that one before coming up with names, yeah? Then we'll be able to see what fits each one, or whatever all those parents say.'

'I-I- yeah,' I was momentarily stunned by his logic. I thought he'd find out and insist on naming it immediately, but it seems that wasn't the case. He raised an eyebrow at me so I decided to put my thoughts into words, 'I thought you'd be wanting to name her straight away, but I guess I was wrong.' There was a faint cry from upstairs and Potter began to walk toward the door so he could see to the baby.

Just before he left, he turned to me and said, 'There's a lot you don't know about me, Evans.'

* * *

Potter never came to tell me what the other baby was, so eventually I just went to bed. What did he mean earlier, about me not knowing him? Of course I did, I knew he was an arrogant prat, rude, a bully, and a spoilt mummy's boy. What else was there to know about him?

Surprisingly, the children slept the whole night through, or if they did wake up kicking and screaming I was so dead to the world that I didn't wake up myself. They woke up some time at around seven in the morning, so since I was about to get up anyway I took them both down. I decided it would be less hassle to let Potter sleep, because it's not like he'd have been any help anyway.

After another 'great gender reveal' in which I discovered the other was a boy, I made up a couple of bottles using the formula I had found in one of the cupboards. Obviously, because I wasn't an actual mum it was out of the question to breast feed them since yknow, my boobs didn't erm… _know _ that they needed to have a little baby sucking on them. Plus it'd be kinda uncomfortable, I don't think I'd be ready for that.

If I ever thought this project would be easy, I sure had another thing coming. I had to look after not one, but two, children practically on my own since Potter woke up at 10 in the morning and headed straight out the door to Merlin only knows. Okay, so it was probably only Sirius' or Remus' but still. The point of this project was cooperation, and how were we supposed to pass it if he was off at his mates all the time? Ugh, stupid person. The only thing that made up for his absolute stupidity was the fact we had no classes for this week, as we had to get into a routine of looking after the newborns. The newborns we had yet to name.

It was about three o clock, and I was sitting there after changing the boy. I was pulling faces at him, but of course, being a day old he couldn't do anything back just yet. I never heard the door open, but I did hear the voice that followed.

'Wow. Didn't realise you were so good with kids, Evans.'

'I'm not. Neither of us are. We still haven't named them,' I snapped back at him. He made a motion for me to pass him the baby, so reluctantly I did. I watched him examine the baby boy's emerald eyes and messy black hair.

'Jacob,' he said suddenly after a long pause.

'Sorry?' I hadn't heard him properly.

'He-he looks like a Jacob…and it's my dad's name.' If it wasn't for the fact I too liked the name then I would have yelled at him for not asking to name them after parents.

'Okay, Jacob it is,' I said with a smile, as I went to pick up the baby girl. 'What about this one? I like the name Cassadee. What do you think?'

Again Potter stared at the baby. Suddenly his face lit up in a grin, 'Yeah, I like Cassadee. Suits her.' For the second time in five minutes, I agreed with him. This was new.

* * *

**RIGHT so first: excuses for why the wait. I was lazy, then ill, and now i've spent the last three hours arguing with my supposed best friend and am currently crying, same old same old. Also sorry for the lack of replies to reviews, I havent been on my laptop much.**

**If i'm honest, I hate this chapter, but it's late and i wanted to give you something. Right now, it's 1am and i'm tired so i'm off to bed. night xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**IM SO SORRY GUYS I'LL EXPLAIN AT THE BOTTOM WHY I'VE BEEN GONE SO LONG!**

* * *

'Argh will you _shut up? _You think you know positively _everything _and when in reality you know _nothing!_ You don't do anything at all to help with looking after the baby, and when you do you do it all wrong!' That was Marlene shouting at her, _ahem_, whatever Sirius was to her.

'Well what do you expect me to do? The thing is three days old and all you've done is go on about how shit I am at looking after it! Give me a break, woman!' That was Sirius shouting back at Marlene. Just in case you couldn't tell. Turns out that Marlene's crush on Sirius was gone the minute they were forced to raise a baby together. I let out a chuckle.

'Are they at it again?' Potter asked as he came down the stairs. _What's that smell? _I thought.

'Looks like it. I don't see them stopping any time soon either,' I said with a laugh. After another pause and sniff of the air, I followed up with, '_What_ is that _awful _smell?!'

Potter turned red and muttered something.

'I'm sorry, what?'

'One of the twins…one of the twins threw up on me…' He kind of whispered the bit towards the end, but it was still understandable. Just.

I burst into laughter.

'It's not funny! Do you realise what this could do to my reputation?! The great James Potter, lead Marauder and one of the greatest pranksters and charmers Hogwarts has ever seen?! I'll never be able to live with it!' This only made me laugh more.

'I'm sorry, 'Great' James Potter? And lead Marauder? Are you not all equal?'

'Well yeah, technically, but we both know I'm the best,' he said with a cheeky wink and ruffle of his hair. Merlin, why did he do that?

'Don't!' What can I say? It came out before I could stop it.

'Don't what?' To say Potter looked confused would be an understatement. Try Potter looking like a puppy that had always been well cared for and was now left out in the rain with no owner. That was his level of confused. _Did I just compare Potter to a puppy? No! Puppies are cute! Potter is not! Shit, Lily, answer his question you nutjob!_

'Don't ruffle your hair. It's annoying.' It came out a bit ruder than I had hoped, but he obviously understood I didn't mean it like that.

'Like what? Like this?' with that, he proceeded to run his hand through his hair.

'Ugh, you're absolutely hopeless! And you smell!'

'Oh please Evans, I stopped using insults like 'you smell' before First Year started.'

'No, you really, truly, _actually_ smell. Puke, remember?' HA! That wiped his merlin-forsaken smirk off his face.

'Oh fuck,' Potter said, and he rushed upstairs to the shower before I could even comprehend what had just happened.

Just then, I heard a knock at the door. Moving over, I looked through the peephole and saw Marlene with a bundle in her arms. I couldn't see her face very well, but clearly audible sobs could be heard.

'Marlene?' I said as I opened the door.

'Oh Lily, I hate him! How could I ever have liked him? He's awful! Honestly!' she cried to me.

'Marls, come inside, you can put your baby down and I'll stick the kettle on. It's been a long time since we've spoken!'

It had been three days since the beginning of the project; that is, it was day three today. Which meant it was only one full day. None of us had seen each other and I didn't know the name of her baby or even the sex.

'Thanks Lil, I couldn't leave her there with him, I just couldn't.' I led her into the living room and motioned over to the crib, signalling for Marley to put her down. After, I showed her into the kitchen and put the kettle on. Muggle Studies was compulsory, so all of us knew about these 'muggle inventions' as pure-bloods call them.

'So. Explain.' I said to her, firmly.

'Black and I keep arguing and I don't know if I can do this. I never seem to be able to do anything right when it comes to the baby but I don't know what I'm doing wrong either! I can't ask my parents for help because of the argument we had in the summer and Black flat-out refuses to ask his for reasons I don't understand. Spica won't stop crying and she won't take her bottle from anyone but Black who is never there to feed her because he's always at Remus'. I don't want to fail but I don't think I can do it anymore either!' By this time, Marlene was sobbing into her hands. I instantly felt a sisterly rage towards Black for thinking he could mess my best friend around like that.

'Shh, you can do it Marlene! If there was any one of us four to get through it relatively unscathed it would be you. You're the sensible one. If shouting at him doesn't do anything, try another tactic. You'll be fine.' I smiled at her and got a weak smile back. It soon strengthened into a larger one.

'You're right! I'm twice the person he is!'

'Yep!'

'I can do this! Without his help!'

'That's the spirit!'

'I'm going to get a higher mark than you three girls!'

'Right aga- wait what?'

'I, erm, I said we're all going to do really well in life and stay best friends forever?' It was impossible for her not to cower under my glare.

'Better!' I chirped. 'Now update me on the baby! Boy? Girl? Name?'

'Whoa, slow down, soldier! She's a girl and we called her Spica, after a star. We figured with Black's name it would be kinda cool to carry on with the whole star thing, so we did! She's absolutely gorgeous!'

We carried on chatting for about an hour or two, occasionally getting up to check on the babies. After I said goodbye to Marlene and Spica I went to go make a tea before bed. Seeing as it would have been the mature and polite thing to do, I went to ask Potter if he wanted one too. I could see a dim light on coming from his room but his door was slightly open, so after knocking softly I entered. He was asleep in the corner of his room in the squishy chair, mouth slightly open and a book by his feet from where it must have fallen off of his lap.

I watched him for a minute or two (is that weird?) before snapping back into reality. I picked his book up off of the floor and put it on his dresser and then I grabbed a blanket out of one of the drawers and put it over him. For some mad reason he looked adorable, almost like a baby. I saw so much of Jacob in him it was unreal.

'Lily?' I jumped back, startled.

'Yes?' I whispered.

He blearily opened his eyes, 'Thanks,' he said, before falling asleep again.

I don't know why, but I could never forget that tiny piece of conversation. Maybe it's because it's the first time we were together in a room without me wanting to throw myself off the astronomy tower. Maybe it's because of the things that happened after. I don't know. But there's one thing I do know. It was such a sudden realisation and nothing had even really happened to provoke it.

Okay so he's not perfect, but I was wrong, he wasn't the devil's spawn either. I, Lily Evans, had been wrong about James Potter.

* * *

**Okay so do I give excuses now? Nah I'll just grovel for forgiveness.**

**I'M SORRY GUYS I REALLY AM OMG! I never expected it to take so long but I had a bad case of writers block and then some personal shit was kicking off and meeehhh. It's not a great chapter and it's more of a filler but you got some (good) Lily/James interaction! And Marlene!**

**For anyone wondering, Spica is the 15th brightest star (I think). I thought it would sound cute as a girls name and it ran with the whole Sirius Orion name!**

**Sorry for the wait, I'll start working on the next one right now! X**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:**

**...**

**Please don't kill me because I took so long. I quite like living occasionally.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and the kids.**

* * *

I was getting real sick of the sound of crying. It was only day five, and we had another two days before the twins aged up to one year, but it was dragging by. Cassadee would notice when Jacob wasn't near her somehow (I put it down to being a twin thing) and so Jake would have to be close to her, but when Potter and I were in different rooms with a child each it was hell. It was nice that Cass and Jake already had that bond, but it doesn't seem as cute in the middle of the night when you have your Transfiguration homework from three weeks ago to do.

Speaking of homework, McGonagall called us into an assembly to remind us that while we won't be given any homework for the next three months, it's advised that we keep a journal. She said, and to quote, 'It doesn't have to just be about the baby, or in a certain case, _babies_, but about anything that is going on in your life. We will not be asking to see it, and it is not compulsory, but it is highly recommended.'

So I conjured up a diary and plan to write in it at least a little every few days. Who knows, maybe it will give my (real) kids a laugh some day!

_Dear diary,_

_How are you even supposed to start these things? Do I introduce myself? Do I just launch straight into it? I have no clue._

_Well, my name is Lily Evans and I go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and am currently in my 7__th__ Year. Hogwarts came up with some idiotic plan to make this year, which should be filled with parties and late homework assignments, hell. _

_They decided to make us raise a child. With another person. And guess who I was paired with? James Potter. That horrible, stupid, fit, perf- whoa, what am I writing? I think I've had too much pumpkin juice for breakfast this morning._

_I'm gonna just…go._

I put down my pen and banged my head against the wall, hard. What was I writing?! I could _not_ think that Potter was fit! Who _knows _what other rubbish my traitor hand would have written if I hadn't landed back on earth with a thump?

Speaking of Potter, I was trying to force what happened last night far, far out of my mind. Luckily he himself hadn't brought it up and I was just praying to Merlin that he didn't remember any of it due to being half asleep when it happened. I really needed to speak to Alice but for some reason she was avoiding me. Any time I tried to speak to her she came up with some excuse. I believed her the first couple of times she said she was spending time with the baby, but when I had _just_ seen Frank with their baby boy (who I found out from him was named Elliot) I started to get suspicious. I didn't say anything though, if she wanted to ignore me, or avoid me or whatever I could deal with that. If I did, she'd just laugh and say I was overreacting, about both her and the Potter situation. Maybe I was overreacting. Maybe I wasn't, I don't know.

What I do know though, is that right now, I have two babies with dirty nappies whose father has conveniently gone off somewhere, probably to Remus and Mary's where he'd meet up with Sirius who was also lacking in his parental duties, a friend who doesn't want to know me and a strange pang in my chest whenever I think of one James Potter. Was it hate? Probably. I hope so. Of course it is, what else would it be?

Cass and Jacob still don't want to sleep at night. I've tried everything I could think of but they still don't want to settle for me.

They settle for _Potter_ though.

Yep, anytime I pick them up they kick and cry and scream. If _Potter_ picks them up they immediately fall asleep or start gurgling at him. Ugh. I don't even want to bother with this ridiculous project anymore. I would happily give it up if I could, but that would mean I would fail. And Head Girl's cannot fail. Ever. If Head Girls were meant to fail, then there would be no such thing as Head Girls after all, right?

So whether I liked it or not, I was in this project to the end, and hopefully it would suck a little less as the time goes on. Is that wishful thinking? I don't know. Possibly. Probably.

* * *

It got to the evening of that day before I decided I couldn't do it anymore; I missed my best friend. I didn't know why she was mad at me or even if she was, but I couldn't deal with not talking to her anymore and neither Mary or Marlene would understand. I love them both dearly, but it's true. And this diary stuff is shit, I'd tried and failed to write my feelings into it but it wasn't helping, so I'd chucked it away.

'Potter? POTTER!' I yelled as I ran up the stairs. I heard a bang and then the thud of footsteps, and Potter was stood there with his wand outstretched.

'What's wrong? What's happened?' he said frantically. For some reason, my brain decided it would be good to inform my body to burst into tears.

'I-I've tried so-so hard a-and I can't do it! I'm not cut out to-to d-do this, I can't be the mother the twins need! Look at me, I avoid being around them a-all t-the t-time because I never know what to do, and you're so good at it but I don't know how and you're never around either because you-you're always at Black's or Remus' and as if that's not enough I think Alice hates me and I don't even know why!' I sobbed.

'Shh, shush it's okay Lily, don't cry,' James stretched out his arms as though he was going to hug me but changed his mind midway and his right hand flew to his hair instead. Not that I was hoping for a hug. No way.

Okay maybe a little.

'You're a great mum! It's a learning process, but you're doing so well at it already! And I'm sorry I haven't been here much, but I don't want us to argue and scare the kids. I read somewhere that children can sense when things are tense between their parents and it stresses them out or something, so I've tried to avoid being with them. I see so much of you in them Lily, I just don't want them to hate me like you did, and this sounds kind of weird since they're not even a week old but it's true. As for Prewett, go talk to her. Yell, scream, chat, I don't care, but if Pads was mad at me I'd want to know why.'

'You-you really think I should talk to her?' I asked, hiccupping slightly and avoiding his speech about me hating him.

'Of course! The key to a good relationship is the ability to work through anything, right? How can you do that if you don't speak to her? Go now, I'll watch Cass and Jacob. And once you've finished with her, go talk to Mary or Marlene, have the night off. Merlin knows I've had enough days off.'

'Okay… thanks Potter.'

'James.'

'What?' Now I was confused.

'My name is James,'

'I know that?' I was _really _confused. 'Why did you tell me?'

He sighed, 'It doesn't matter. Just go see Alice.'

Shaking my head, I went downstairs the door and opened it. Just as I was about to leave, I turned around and when I saw the hallway was empty, whispered, 'For the record, James, I don't hate you.'

* * *

**A/N: I'm not even going to waste my time with excuses on why I took so long. Again.**

**I'm sorry.**

**HOWEVER, I did go to the WB Studio tour for the first time last month and am going again this month. If you haven't been, oMG YOU SHOULD GO IT'S SO GOOD! I wanted to cry aw haha:')**

**Hopefully it won't take me so long to update again! x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Dududududu, real AN at the end!**

* * *

Turns out, I was just overreacting that thing with Alice; Elliot had colic and although we were witches, there was no magical cure for it and she had to deal with it the Muggle way, leaving little time for anything else. We had a nice chat, talking about the babies and the ones we had been paired with (for Alice, her boyfriend of six months, Frank. For me, well, you know who I got), how weird it was that Marlene seemed to have gone off of Sirius after Merlin only knows how long of her crushing on him, and about how Mary had also been pretty quiet. We didn't think anything of Mary's silence, especially me; I'd already panicked over Alice and it had been an innocent enough reason.

It wasn't long before the subject of Potter and I arose. Although we had talked about _me, _and then about _Potter, _we hadn't talked about me and Potter in the same conversation. Does that make sense? Probably not. But hey, I'm Lily Evans; I don't need to make sense.

Soon enough, our little meeting ended, and as we hugged goodbye I decided I would take advantage of getting out of the house and go and visit Mary and Remus. I got on pretty well with Remus, as I may have mentioned before, and I wanted to see how Mary was dealing with her not-so-little crush on him while living and raising a kid together.

As I approached the door, there was muffled yelling and something that may have been a slamming of doors. _Uh-oh, _I thought,_ Mary and Remus are definitely not ones to yell. Something bad must be happening._

I had hardly finished that thought before, as though on cue, Remus came storming out of the house. He looked up at me in a surprised way and simply said, 'Talk some sense into her, Lily. Please,' before dashing off in the library. I knew he'd be heading to the library because that's where I'd often seen him many times before, especially approaching the full moon time (yes, I knew all about him being a werewolf. I'd been suspicious of it at the end of third year and he confirmed it at the beginning of fourth).

Since the door was already slightly open from when Remus just left, I let myself in, calling out Mary's name as I went. I followed the sound of sobs into the kitchen, and saw her crouched in front of a cupboard and crying her eyes out. Without saying a word, I stuck the kettle on, lifted her off of the floor and led her into what I assumed to be the living room, and sat her down on the red sofa, all without saying a word. I finished off the tea and stuck a heating charm on it when I heard a soft noise of a child crying coming from upstairs, so I grabbed some formula and made up a bottle of milk before caring for her baby as though she were my own (I discovered it was a she after I changed her nappy, if you must know). Slowly her cries settled and I was able to go back downstairs to care for Mary. I passed her a mug of tea and she drank.

We were still sitting in silence, with only her now less frequent hiccups to break it every so often.

After a little while I decided I couldn't take it anymore. 'Mary. What happened?' She didn't respond. 'Come on Mary, you can tell me.'

This time, she did respond. 'Well, you know I've liked Remus for years, right?' I nodded. 'Something happened tonight.'

When she didn't continue, I prompted her with a quick, 'What was it?'

She looked up at me, 'I told him.' It was so quiet that if I wasn't listening as hard as I was, I would've missed it. 'I told him I liked him and since then we've been arguing. He said he was unsafe and that he couldn't be with me. I yelled back that I'd known he was a werewolf since the day he'd been bitten and I didn't care. T-then he shouted at me that it wouldn't be right for us to be in a relationship. He said we'd been friends for 16 years, it would be stupid to ruin it.' She raised her eyes to look at me, 'But I love him Lily, and it hurts so much he doesn't feel the same.'

'Wait, did he ever actually _say_ he didn't like you back?' I asked.

'No, but he made it clear enough with all the arguing that happened after. It was stupid of me to even think he could like me. I'm nothing compared to the kind of girls he deserves.'

'What is that supposed to mean? Mary MacDonald, you are everything he could possibly want. You're smart, pretty, funny, interesting, and you're loyal. I love Remus as a friend and all, but he's bloody stupid for not seeing everything you're worth if what you're saying is true. And I'm willing to bet you'll be a hell of a mother to your baby girl, who, might I add, is flipping gorgeous.' I could see a proud smile on Mary's face, but it only lasted a maximum of two seconds. I could tell she knew I was serious by the way I was speaking. 'Do you want to know what I think you should do?'

She nodded.

'Carry on as if nothing happened. At least for now anyway. You can always bring the subject back up when Remus has calmed down and your baby is able to sleep through the nights and give you more time to speak. What's her name, anyway?'

This time, a full out grin made its way onto her face, and it was the best thing I'd seen all day. _Wow, she's this happy because of a name?_

'Remus and I decided that since you were so amazing and we wanted our daughter to be like you, we'd called her Elizabeth. Lily for short.'

I was stunned.

Like, really stunned.

I don't know how long I stood there for; it could've been 30 seconds, it could've been thirty days. One thing I do know is that the fact my best friend named her kid after me left me with a feeling I can't describe. I mean, yeah, I know it's not a _real _kid and that she'd only be a memory in three months' time, but still. Believe me, you'd freak out as much as I did if it happened to you.

'OH MY GOD ARE YOU SERIOUS I DON'T BELIEVE IT I LOVE YOU SO MUCH AND REMUS IS AN IDIOT BUT HE HAS AN AMAZING TASTE IN NAMES IF I DO SAY SO MYSELF.' And _breathe._

I can't tell you what happened after that since I don't fully remember myself, but from the brief memories I do have, it wasn't long after that that Mary and I said goodnight and I, on a cloud of happiness, floated back off home, where (from what I remember), I freaked out a little more in front of James and explained that I had overthought the whole Alice thing, apologised profusely for crying all over him not 6 hours ago, and then made my way to bed.

I hated myself for being so weird around Potter lately. Three weeks ago, I wouldn't have given him the time of day, let alone made a total fool out of myself for something that was actually a really small problem. I guess time changes people, or at least being forced to raise a baby changes people. We weren't friends, or acquaintances, but I don't think we were enemies anymore either. In fact, I'm not quite sure what we were. We weren't civil 24/7, but we weren't the same people we were before either. Maybe, just maybe, things would change between us.

I wish I knew at that moment that tomorrow would bring new challenges, particularly concerning a certain annoying, raven haired boy, that I'd only ever read about in books. Welcome to Hogwarts, where you're never low on drama.

* * *

**Hey guyssss! Short chapter this time, I'm sorry, but hey it's better than nothing! And I (hopefully) have a short one-short coming up soon so look out for that!**

**I'm going to start replying to reviews in these AN's now since I always think I've replied by a PM and I never have, and also some people don't seem to have accounts, so it it annoys you I'm so sorry!**

**Guest + Warewolf-princess558750: Thank you! *hugs you both***

**IWishIHadWeasleyHair: Omfg thank you so much, that's so sweet, yeah I agree, I looked for ages trying to find a L/J story with this sorta plot and couldn't find one! *hugs you too***

**Aaya123Woods: Hey gurl heyyyyyy. Haha yes I know it's short but hey better than nothing, si?! And yeah I know it was kinda OOC but I wanted to kind of put my own little spin on it, and it will hopefully play more of a part in future chapters *kisses you mwah***

**Padfoot: Thank you! *Hands you a cookie***

**apoorvam77: Yes! It was soooooo amazing omg, I hugged a death eater! Aw if you ever do come to England, make sure you go, it's TOTALLY worth it! Xx**

**So that's it for this week guys, have a fab week and keep a look out for my oneshot! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx (i'm feeling generous hence all the kisses)**


End file.
